The Butterflies Companion
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: I wish I had someone, I wished someone cared and then you came along and made it all true. TysonBrooklyn
1. The Butterfly

Flames-Ok this just came to me watching the Italian version of the final episode of G Rev and I decided to write it down and here it is so I hope you like this is Yaoi and a Tyson/Brooklyn pairing so it's everyone's thing but if you like read and review please.

Inspiration for this should go to the Italian episode I watched and Rae TB's awesome fiction Fly Free.

Dedication for this goes to Rae TB and Astera Snape, for writing fictions that inspire me so much so thank you to you two.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade wish I did. One of my many dreams, one of which is to meet Brooklyn… not all dreams come true sadly.

* * *

**The Butterflies Companion-FlamesOfFury**

"_With ultimate power comes ultimate freedom...birds like me answer to no one...up here no one can interfere with me, I'm going to fly and be free...forever,"_

Those were the words I had said, those exact words and I meant them, I had the power and the freedom was in my grasp and I did want to be free, I yearned to be free, I wanted to be free I always have.

Like a bird.

Flying free but I was alone, I always was. I kept trying to convince myself that, that is what I wanted but it was never the case and it wasn't then.

You gained my attention, you drove it from my pit of darkness and it escaped faster than your blade slamming into mine, I turned and looked at you, my reaction extremely fast as always.

Your were a competitor, you were a Beyblader; you had said nothing would change that.

You said the words.

"_Dude this isn't the real sky...it's not gloomy...it's big and blue, let's go fly together, and we'll go find it, come on Bud…"_

You made me freeze for a second, no-one really did that, make me freeze but you were like me in a way gifted and you always were.

The world championship status showed that to me, I forced you back I screamed at you time and time and time again to get away, to get away from me.

I was scared in a way, I was incapable then of thinking, I let my emotions… I let my darkness control me in a blinding rage; I slammed you back so many times.

You came back, you always did like a boomerang I had thought but you had kept saying that this wasn't the way, we should be friends, not enemies like this.

You had said that so many times and I disregard it, as another petty lie that so many had said.

They hurt, they dwelled together all the lies and deceit beneath my skin tossing and turning with my blood and surging through my veins.

Boiling it to rage, boiling to my state I was in. I wanted to destroy yet I still wanted to fly free, I still wanted to be one with nature.

Ironic that the place I had always wanted to be in had now become this dark world where I seemed to be a pawn to the one who called me 'servant' yet I had become a 'servant' to him, the King of Darkness.

That I liked to call myself, that I had been initiated with it after the match but I let the King of Darkness free…

Free for you, he was left to fly free. I left him where I found him and I haven't returned.

I learned something while battling you, Tyson.

I learnt that you had friends and you were liked, I always wanted that. I always was pushed away being a kid prodigy did not help them matters yet I partly prayed for you to save me.

You were my saviour, my rope out of my pit, my hand to hold, my angel to watch over me.

I wanted to be your friend; I smiled for one of the first times. That wasn't fake, fake that I had won to Kai, they were fake for show.

Purely for show, basically to show people not to bother me but your brother did, he got inside my head and he gnawed away everything that was good and true.

But you were different and after the match I learnt that I wasn't just your friend, my heart was pounding… pounding faster that I had ever felt it and you offer a hand and I greatly accept.

You smiled at me and looked into my eyes, my green eyes that once looked evil, possessed by Zeus were not slightly shaded in the linings by sorrow and sadness and then it happened our eyes flickered for just a second.

Your brown slowly connecting to my green. The brown of yours like tree trunks reflecting in my forest, tree trunks symbolising strength.

Just like you they were, the pillar of strength, which helped people out whenever you were called upon.

Battling against bladers, enemies, friends and new competitors alike, it showed and you always did it with such grace, such style and to my eyes, beauty.

I was trained really by your brother to beat you yet Kai was the one I really battled, for me and you, our battle. In a way it was a test, a test by your brother to see if you could pull whatever he could throw at you off without a hitch.

After it was all said and done, he didn't care well I suppose but he didn't really stick around just as well, that was another person standing in my way of you.

You. I know it sounds weird but as I looked at you then our eyes fixicated in each other's gaze and out our reached hands still locked in a hand shake, all I wanted to was to kiss your soft lips.

So what if you were tired and there was a little sweat dripped upon them, I didn't care, I wanted to claim them, make them my own.

Calm the hurricane within. Love you, hug you, kiss you, everything and anything…

I did the moment of truth as I lean in as you blush and turn away.

A blush? I thought is that all I get from you?

I was breaking apart silently inside but you pulled me away from the others quickly; we were like two little kids as we went behind some of the remains of one of the buildings.

One that I had left which I threatened to break apart within about but before I could…

You claimed my lips, you claimed my love, you were my saviour once again, the one who wanted to be with me, the one who came after me when no-one else would.

I was shocked beyond words but you chuckled as you pulled apart, smiling brightly at me causing goosebumps to scuttle down and around my body like a thundering train.

I claimed yours now, kissing you like I never had before and you kissed back and deepening it, it was exhilarating, intensifying, emotion exceeding all as we expressed our love through our love.

I just knew it was love, the way you used my hands to trial around my back, nothing matter and it never did and here are, five months on.

Me and you, lying in bed within one another, me playing with your silky two tone dark blue hair.

As I watch you sleep, it is common to do, to watch someone you love so much sleep and it is common for me to, you look so peaceful.

You are an angel when you sleep and you know it perhaps let's face it I say it often enough and I always mean it, you are my love.

I wonder what you dream, I wonder what you see sometimes as I continue to softly dwindle and twine you hair.

You the bluenette to my orange hair quite clashing yet it works.

I always dream of one thing and one thing only you…

Our bodies touching, our bodies grinding, our bodies clashing, our lips touching, our hands strolling, our legs wrapping, everything about us, our love making is all I dream about because I love expressing my love to you and I know you feel the same.

I let go of you hair now as my eyes begin to close on me, I could look at you forever but all good things come to an end as they say and you always make me tired, we always make each other tired when we are together.

I silently slide back down next to you and wrap my arms around you so you lay on my chest, I love you sleeping there so you are the first thing I see when I wake up and I am yours.

I watch you murmur and I watch you move to get more comfy in your sleep silently whispering the words that made my life complete, the day you said them.

_I love you Brooklyn…_

And I silently whisper back _I love you too Tyson…_

Some call me a butterfly before, some do now, perhaps because I spent some much time being with them or because I am pretty as one of them that's what you always say Tyson, well if I am a butterfly like you say…

You are my companion.

You are my companion and I am your butterfly.

* * *

Flames-Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, I was thinking about doing a Tyson side to this like the same situations that Brooklyn described, what do you think? Good idea or not?

As always I appreciate reviews and comments, leave a review please and thanks for reading again.


	2. The Companion

Flames-Thank you for the kind reviews from the last chapter, it meant a lot as promised here is the Tyson side to it, I hope you read and review. There isn't much else to say so on with the chapter.

Thank you to the reviews from: Astera Snape, Ray 4 ever, Rae TB and Innocent-Goth-Wanabe.

Dedication-To all you four equally as much, thank you for the support.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade if I did I would I would release the DVDs soon and plushies! Every character in plushie form! Just think Brooklyn, Julia, Tyson, Kai and Tala! OO Bet you wished I owned it now, huh?

* * *

Chapter II-The Companion

"_With ultimate power comes ultimate freedom...birds like me answer to no one...up here no one can interfere with me, I'm going to fly and be free...forever,"_

I remember you saying that as if you were some evil dictator, evil genius even but I always knew different for a split second, my anger at seeing you beat Kai, my friend and give him more physical pain that I had ever seen was gone…

It was gone, I didn't care about anything else, my mind was overcome in essence of you, only you, the orange haired boy that now occupied my ever beating heart,

I admitted that I was scared of you, our battle not for the fact that everything was on the line but for the simple fact that you had extreme power.

Ming Ming, Crusher, Mystel, Garland… they were nothing compared to you. I am glad we drew, I am glad we did because we both won inside, even know your kisses send shivers round my body.

"_Dude this isn't the real sky...it's not gloomy...it's big and blue, let's go fly together, and we'll go find it, come on Bud…"_

I said them back to what you had said, I meant the friendship part, it's just me.

It always has been my way to live my life as the good guy and who made friends, the one I meant the most for it though was you… but I realized as I saw you battle.

The way your hair would slowly be captured in the breeze or when I called out my attacks, hurricanes and massive winds would come about but you would keep your cool.

The winds would toss your hair but your face remained cool, calm and elegant, the face that I fell in love with, it was so easy, so right and it always be.

When the battle was over and you leaned in toward me, I know instantly you felt the same.

For a split second my heart stopped and in its place, a deep and passionate love was growing for you, the man of my dreams, it was growing like a flower blossoming from the right conditions.

These weren't necessarily the right conditions but I couldn't care less and I still don't.

Brooklyn, you are the only one I want to be with, rumours have always been circulated that I like Kai but I now how you feel about him and no-one means more to me than you, sometimes I wish more people were for our relationship.

Why did I call me your saviour?

I asked that so many times to you but you smiled and said "You were and you still are"

I didn't get it at first but when you said it again, I knew I was your saviour.

I helped you calm the darkness, my hurricane whipped away the dark and brought it to white.

Your darkness was gone, no longer did your bit beast Zeus, the King of darkness have control of you.

When I conquered your darkness, it's like when I did, our souls became linked and that is why we are in love now, as our intense force clashed together, you were smiling and so was I.

It was true, our souls were linked and now we are one.

Our bed is always where we are mostly which suits me fine, I love you Brooklyn and the fact that we always express our love physically makes me the happiest man on earth.

Being the younger one I tend to get tired more, you don't mind that but tonight I can feel your breath one me, it is so good that the covers are over me now as goosebumps are having a party over my body, dancing all around, running up and down, shivering up slowly in some places.

This always happens, you always watch me sleeping, I think it's cute especially when I wake up and look at you and you shy away and then we hug and embrace each other.

One night this happened, we just talked about each other till the sunrise.

I can feel you touching my hair now, I want to just grab and kiss your lips, the ones I have grown to love, the ones that taste so good.

The goosebumps must have found the right place to have their party as the begin to circle round my forehead, you drive me crazy sometimes Brooklyn, I love you more than anything and the fact that you do this, makes me even more lovefelt with you.

I can feel you let go of my hair now as you bring me down to your chest, your smooth chest is my perfect pillow when I sleep and the great thing is that when I wake up properly, you are the first thing I see and I am yours.

I move close to you and I whisper the words I always love to say to you.

_I love you Brooklyn…_

And I hear you silently whisper back _I love you too Tyson…_

A smile appears on my face and my heart skips a beat every time you say that, this happens and this is no exception.

Since you always spend so long in the garden as do I now, I always like to gaze at the beautiful scenery and I now I begin to compare you to things in it, as one of nature's creations, a butterfly is beautiful, delicate and it flies free just like you now.

Free from your darkness, your past, you fly free with me.

Your companion.

* * *

Flames-Thank you for reading the Tyson side to this story and thanks for the reviews I got from the Brooklyn side that inspired me to write this. I will be updating none stop now so watch your e-mail and thank you for reading.

Please leave a review.


End file.
